


[UNFINISHED] Have a Short Rest

by jaderezi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, im not tagging the other pthieves bc theyre barely in this, on this episode of: nina has a field day writing goro pov, only a bit of shuake, persona 5 7th palace spoilers, wouldve been more if i finished this but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderezi/pseuds/jaderezi
Summary: Goro takes a breather in a safe room and then the room becomes much less safe for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 13





	[UNFINISHED] Have a Short Rest

The door to the safe room shuts quietly.

Goro doesn’t know what brought him here. He knows he  _ should _ be here, it only makes sense with his suspicions. He feels it in his gut; he’s probably going to fight the Phantom Thieves. He wonders if there’s a real reason for it, buried deep inside himself that he can’t see. He wonders how he’ll feel when he sees them all fall. He wonders how he’ll feel when he sees Akira fall. Again.

He wonders if it’s the blood loss that’s made him suddenly lightheaded.

He discards his top and mask and takes a seat at the center table. He doesn’t have much medicine on him so all he can do is tear off the bottom of his undershirt and wrap it around the deep cut on his arm. It doesn’t do much, but he supposes it’s enough.  _ Tch. _ His gloves. He left his gloves on. Whatever. The bloodstains shouldn’t bother him as much as they do.

He’s honestly enjoying this little moment. He doesn’t particularly like looking at the physical form of his father’s distorted desires. A representation of what ruined his life. He can take a moment to just stare at the table in front of him. A perfectly normal table that can’t possibly represent anything.

Goro doesn’t know what he’s going to say to the phantom thieves yet. What can he say, once Akira is in front of him, disgustingly seeing right through whatever lies he’ll have to say? Or what can he say when the rest of the Phantom Thieves are watching, judging as he pours out his heart to Akira? He shouldn’t say anything, he wasn’t made for a villain’s monologue; his emotions too intense and his heart too conflicted. He should just get it over with. There’s nothing else to dwell on other than what follows the Phantom Thieves’ downfall. He’s ready.

“Joker! I’m picking up a safe room up ahead!”

Goro’s not ready.

He scoops up his things, looking around the room in a panic. The beds. He dives under the one on his right, then sits there, annoyed at himself as the thieves take another minute or so to finally walk in.

“Finally!” says Takamaki. Goro hears the scatter of their medicine on the table. The pained groans and a single pained meow. He watches Sakura lie on the bed next to his.

“Skull, let me heal you,” he hears from the cat.

“Oh ok, thanks.”

Goro wishes he learned a healing spell during his time working “alongside” the Phantom Thieves. He hadn’t even thought of learning a healing spell in his years traversing the metaverse. He remembers the time Akira healed him. He hadn’t expected it, just assumed he would down some drugs when the battle was over. But the drugs could never do what Akira had done to him. He felt intoxicated on the feeling of sudden relief, nearly all the pain gone in a poof of smoke. If he hadn’t known any better, he’d have thought Akira’s spell gave him some sort of attack boost. It took every fiber of his being to not let the rush of it all ruin his facade.

The next time that spell was cast on him, it was from the cat. It felt like nothing.

It’s foolish of him to consider that one of the more shameful secrets he’s taking to his grave, but equally foolish to deny that.

Goro can vaguely hear the thieves talking. No real conversations, just brief mentions of their progress, and the obstacles they’re dealing with. He pretends it isn’t a relief they’re like this even when he’s not around. They talk mostly in hushed whispers, and Akira still says nothing.

Sakura stays put on her bed, only speaking up for a quick moment. Goro wonders if she feels comfortable here. The Phantom Thieves are kind and accepting people, even he has to admit it at the end of the day. But a young child, reserved and too smart for their own good, without much parental help guiding them through life? The world despises those children. Children like them are treated cruelly.

...Right. Goro is just another act of cruelty from Sakura’s past. And of course, she can be open with her friends. Of course, she can trust them. She isn’t Goro. She can move forward. She’s a Phantom Theif, and the Phantom Thieves are changing the world. Goro Akechi is changing nothing.

The nose of his mask pokes him in the face. Right, he’s cramped under a bed, hiding. Did he make any noise while lost in thought? Goddammit, he doesn’t know.

“Oh hey,” Sakura speaks up.

There is no mistaking it. He doesn’t even need to turn his head to know that Akira just sat down on the bed above him. Goro feels the fuse light in his bomb of a chest. He takes a (quiet! God forbid.) deep breath. He can be mad later. He can lose his shit later.

“Hey. How goes the healing?”

“HP and SP recovering at a normal rate!”

Akira laughs fondly at that and Goro wonders if it’s over the comparison to video games, or if he’s just glad to see her in high spirits. He wonders which of those reasons explains the bitter feeling in his chest. He isn’t sure which one would be pettier.

“Are you doing okay?” Akira starts, and Goro can feel his stupid bony ass shift above him. “I mean, being in Shido’s palace and all.” Akira shifts again, strangely enough. “I mean, I know he hurt you and made your life a living hell and I know he did that to a lot of people but I just want to make sure that you’re-”  
“Joker, are _you_ doing okay?” Nothing follows the question. Now Goro’s shifting too. “Oh come on, don’t go silent on me, protagonist!” Akira snorts.

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this thank you and also sorry it is unfinished and the chances of me continuing it are slim to none but I'm way too proud of these 983 words to let them go to waste. Who knows, maybe- BIG MAYBE- I'll finish it some day. Either way, thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
